


the truth is

by JenTheSweetie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, FaceFucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, it's truth serum PWP guys you know if that's your jam or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie
Summary: “This is one of the top eight worst things that has ever happened to me,” Steve said.“That’s… specific,” Tony said.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 68
Kudos: 615





	the truth is

**Author's Note:**

> So at the beginning of These Uncertain Times, I decided I was going to use some of my suddenly copious free time to go back and actually finish some old fics I started and never completed. This is one of those! I finished it! And truth serum is canon in this fandom! I know, I'm literally years behind. 
> 
> This takes place in a post-2012 world and pretty much does what it says on the tin. Hope you're all hanging in there.

“This is one of the top eight worst things that has ever happened to me,” Steve said.

“That’s… specific,” Tony said.

“I guess I’d have to list them all out to know for sure,” Steve continued, his eyes slowly widening as he realized that was exactly what he was about to do. “The worst thing that ever happened to me was waking up in 2011 and finding out pretty much everyone I’d ever known was dead. The second worst thing that ever happened to me was when Bucky died. The third worst thing that ever happened to me was - ”

“Okay, this is getting real dark real fast,” Tony interrupted, and Steve slumped down into his seat. “Does anybody have any ideas?”

“Ideas about how to stop the effects of a truth serum that SHIELD has always claimed didn’t exist?” Natasha said. “Not at the moment.”

“So when we say truth serum,” Bruce said, “are we being talking about a chemical cocktail that lowers inhibitions, or - ”

“Nah, he’s actually incapable of lying,” Clint said. “And he’ll probably just keep spouting things we really don’t need to hear about. Like on and on and on. That’s what always happened in the trials that SHIELD definitely never ran.”

“And no one at SHIELD is willing to provide a remedy for the good Captain even though he inhaled this noxious substance while rescuing people from _their_ burning lab?” Thor said indignantly.

Natasha shrugged. “There’s no antidote. It’ll work its way out of his system in a few hours.”

“So what do I do for a few hours?” Steve said. “Other than tell you guys things I don’t want to tell you, like how I still don’t know how to run the dishwasher and I’m too afraid to ask.”

“So _that’s_ why you always do the dishes by hand,” Clint said. 

“When SHIELD _didn’t_ test it on kids at the academy, they usually just kept them around the lab until it wore off,” Natasha said.

“Well, that’s what they did after that time when that guy went back to his dorm and - ”

“What matters is that the agents got there before anybody got hurt,” Natasha said smoothly.

“Physically, at least,” Clint muttered.

“Why don’t we lock him in his room?” Thor suggested. “Then he cannot offend anyone or further embarrass himself.”

“That sounds horrible,” Steve said. “I mean, in some ways it sounds great, but I also feel like I _have_ to talk, so I would probably just break down the door and I don’t want to cause any damage to Tony’s house. Even though he always says it belongs to all of us I always feel like it actually belongs to _him_ \- ”

“ _Or_ ,” Tony interrupted, “we could find something harmless to talk about until it wears off. Like sports! Sports is an impersonal topic.”

“I cried when I found out the Dodgers moved to LA,” Steve said, dropping his head into his hands.

“Oh my god, that is hilar - _ow_ ,” Clint said, sliding away from Natasha’s pointy elbow. “I mean, that sucks and is definitely not funny at all. Your life is a tragedy.”

“Maybe we should talk about your fashion sense,” Tony said. “That’s already an embarrassing topic for you, how much worse can it get?”

“Probably a lot,” Steve said. “But at least I don’t wear open collar shirts that are way too young for me.”

“I deserved that,” Tony said.

“I don’t think I can apologize if I don’t mean it,” Steve said. 

“At the very least, this is highly entertaining,” Thor said, smacking Steve on the back.

“That hurt,” Steve said. “Also I heard you and Jane having sex a few weeks ago.”

“Luckily, Captain, I’m not ashamed of enjoying carnal pleasures,” Thor said smugly.

“You were asking her to spank you harder.”

“It’s gonna be a long night,” Tony said. “Is anybody hungry?”

“Clint’s the one who ate the last piece of Thor’s key lime pie,” Steve burst out. “Sorry, Clint.”

“It’s fine, I knew I would pay for my sins eventually,” Clint said, backing away from Thor.

“I had been saving that,” Thor said, glaring at him.

“Don’t kill him!” Steve called as Clint tore out of the kitchen cackling and Thor chased after him. “I like Clint quite a bit and also I don’t know what we would do if we had to take Thor in, we don’t have anyone strong enough to do it, it’s actually something I worry about once in a whi - ”

“Why don’t we order Thai food?” Tony interrupted smoothly. “Cap, you like Thai food.”

“Not really,” Steve said. “I just say I like it because I know you do.”

“Um,” Tony said. “Okay. Pizza, then?”

“Pizza sounds good,” Steve said. “Somebody please talk to me about something boring because otherwise I’m going to start talking about how my first real kiss was with my cousin Betty.”

“That’s not a big deal,” Natasha said. “In some states you could still marry her.”

“She’s been dead for almost forty years,” Steve said.

“Well, that cuts a few states out,” Bruce said.

Steve swiveled toward Bruce, clearly against his will. “A few months ago some tourists got a picture of the Hulk completely naked and Tony destroyed the photos remotely and never told you.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Interesting.”

“I felt bad about it but Tony made me promise not to say anything,” Steve said. “Also the Hulk’s penis is huge.”

“You know,” Bruce said, “I’d always wondered.”

“Really big,” Tony said, because now that the dick was out of the bag, as it were, he wanted to make sure Bruce knew he should be proud of himself. “We’re talking enormous. I have measurements, actually. If you’re interested.”

“I’m really not,” Bruce said.

“Please get me off this topic, I am actually begging you,” Steve said, looking miserable. “Natasha, I wasn’t planning to ever tell you this but when I was dropping off your laundry in your room one time I saw two different vibrators in your room - somebody _please_ stop me.”

“I actually own six,” Natasha said calmly.

“What are we talking about?” Clint asked, his and Thor’s battle to the death over key lime deliciousness apparently resolved.

“Sex,” Tony said.

“And how did we end up talking about sex, exactly?” 

“Probably because I think about it all the time,” Steve said. “Even though I’ve only had it four times with three different people.”

“Only _four_ \- ” Clint started, then cut himself off before Natasha could reach his solar plexus.

“Okay, maybe we should leave him with just one of us,” Tony said. “There’s no reason for him to spill his guts to _everybody_. I’ll take the first shift.”

“I’d rather be with anyone but you,” Steve said. 

“Well, gotta love honesty,” Tony said with as broad a grin as he could manage.

“No, it’s,” Steve said, his eys slowly widenining with horror, “it’s that I’m worried that if I’m alone with you I’ll tell you how much I think about having sex with you oh god no.”

There was a long, awkward silence in which everyone avoided looking at Steve, who looked like he was considering jumping off the tower.

“I think that’s our cue,” Clint said finally, backing away from the table.

“Right,” Bruce said, scrambling after him. 

“Good luck to you both,” Thor said gravely, following them out.

Natasha just winked.

Tony stared at Steve, who stared back.

“Uh,” Tony said. “So - ”

“I never intended to tell you that,” Steve said seriously. “I know you don’t feel the same way and the last thing I would ever want to do would be to ruin our friendship and working relationship, I - ”

“Who said that?”

“ - don’t know if you can forgive me but after this is over I’ll never bring it up aga - what?”

“Who said I don’t feel the same way?” Tony said.

“I said that,” Steve said. “Sorry. That was a factual response. I can’t help it.”

“I know,” Tony said. “So. You actually want to - ”

“Yes,” Steve said. “Assuming what you were about to say was ‘have sex with you.’”

“Got it in one. But you weren’t planning to ever mention it?”

“No,” Steve said. 

“Why not?”

“Because I’m almost positive I’m bad in bed,” Steve said. “And because if you weren’t interested you might stop being friends with me. And because I don’t want to be a one-night stand you forget about the next day. And because - ”

“Okay, I’m going to try to stop asking you questions because this just seems unfair,” Tony said.

“This is one of the top four most embarrassing moments of my life,” Steve said. “The most embarrassing moment of my life was - ”

“Steve,” Tony interrupted. “Do you think if I kissed you, you could stop talking?”

“I have no idea,” Steve said. 

“Well, it’s worth a shot,” Tony said, and went for it.

And you know what? It worked. It worked so well that for several seconds Tony forgot that he was ostensibly doing it to try to stop him from talking, and wondered if perhaps Steve would allow him to keep on doing it for, you know, ever.

“It stopped me for a minute,” Steve said when he came up for air. “But then I had to start talking again. I don’t feel like I can stop talking.”

“I can work with that,” Tony said, smirking.

“That’s both terrifying and a huge turn on,” Steve said. He dropped his forehead against Tony’s. “This isn’t how I pictured this happening.”

“You’ve pictured how this would happen?” Tony said.

“A hundred times,” Steve said. “Sometimes I imagined it would be late at night and you’d lean across the table and tell me you wanted me. Sometimes I thought I’d ask you out to dinner and hold your hand under the table like I woulda tried when I was a kid. Sometimes I pretended you would take off your helmet and pin me up against the wall so I couldn’t move and touch me until I came in my uniform Tony please kiss me again so I stop talking - ”

“That I can do,” Tony murmured, grabbing the front of Steve’s shirt and pulling him down for another kiss. Steve kissed him back hungrily this time, threading a hand through Tony’s hair and pressing their bodies together, grinding his hips into Tony’s desperately. 

Tony knew Steve couldn’t lie, but even if he could have, a certain part of his anatomy was giving a _very_ clear signal. “So, look, I don’t want to be presumptuous or anything, but do you want to maybe come to my room to keep talking about this?”

“Yes,” Steve said. “Except I don’t want to talk, I want to have sex.”

“Um, yeah,” Tony said. “Let’s do that _immediately_. It feels a little bit like I’m taking advantage of you, are you sure I’m not taking advantage of you?”

“I’m sure,” Steve said. “I’ve wanted this for a long time and also I’m physically incapable of lying right now.”

“Right,” Tony said. “How could I forget.”

“So if you were serious about that invite to our room we should probably go, because I don’t want anyone to walk in on us, but I also don’t care enough to stop,” Steve said, pressing kisses down Tony’s neck.

“This honesty thing really makes things easy,” Tony said, stumbling toward his room with Steve trailing behind him. “We should have done this months ago. I mean, if you were interested months ago, when did you first, uh, you know, start thinking about me in that way?”

“Around the time I stopped hating you,” Steve said. 

“You hated me?” 

“A little bit,” Steve said. “But then I stopped hating you and started falling in love with you oh my _god_.”

“Okay, moving right along,” Tony said, yanking Steve into his bedroom and slamming the door behind him. “So this is my bedroom, you’ve been here before but never under these _specific_ circumstances, these circumstances being that we’re going to sleep together, wow, now _I’m_ rambling, is this contagious?”

“It’s definitely not contagious, you just love the sound of your own voice,” Steve said, kissing him again. 

“So,” Tony said, sliding his hands down Steve’s sides because wow, he was muscles _ever_ y _where_. “You’ve imagined me in the suit?”

“So many times,” Steve said, and he was blushing furiously but looked defiant, too, like he was kind of _proud_ of what he was saying. “You holding me down, making me do whatever you wanted me to do.”

“Interesting,” Tony said, trying to remember how to breathe as he slid his hand against the bulge in Steve’s pants. “We’re going to revisit _that_ idea some other time.”

“There’s going to be another time?” Steve said, dropping his head back against the door and closing his eyes as Tony began to stroke him through the denim of his jeans, sucking at the spot right below Steve’s ear until he squirmed.

“Do you want there to be?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve said. 

“Well, then, that answers that,” Tony said, undoing Steve’s zipper and drawing his cock out of his briefs, keeping his touch light and teasing. “You want me to keep going?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve said. “Please don’t stop. I’m already so close.”

Tony stilled. “Um, in that case, maybe I should - ”

“No, I usually have to come twice to take the edge off,” Steve said, and winced. “I’ve never told anyone that before. Not even the doctors at SHIELD.”

“I’m honored,” Tony said, pressing his lips to Steve’s collarbone. “But that said, you should really be honest during your examinations. God, Steve, you look incredible like this.”

Steve groaned as Tony sucked a bruise into his throat. “Tony, faster - _yes_ , like that - ”

“I’ve always appreciated someone who knows what he wants,” Tony breathed into Steve’s ear. “I swear I’m trying really hard not to take advantage of it, but the idea of hearing every dirty thought in your head while I make you come is _really_ doing it for me.”

“Oh _God_ , I’m - _“_

Tony swallowed Steve’s groans as he came, and when his shaking subsided, Tony grinned and then lifted his hand to his mouth and licked it clean.

“That,” Steve said, dazed, “is the filthiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Oh, Cap,” Tony said, “we are gonna have _so_ much fun.”

Steve leaned forward and kissed Tony, his tongue tracing the seam of Tony’s lips and then sliding inside as if to try to taste himself, which was - yeah, Tony was going to have to stop thinking _I can’t believe how hot that was_ because he had a feeling he was going to be repeating himself a _lot_ tonight.

“Anything you want in particular?” he murmured, backing them toward the bed and pulling Steve’s shirt off at the same time, because efficiency. “And since I know you’re gonna tell me, this is an opportunity to learn and I am going to be the world’s best student - ”

“I want to go down on you.”

Tony’s blinked. “Uh. That. Um.”

“Okay, please say something, because if you don’t then I’m going to _keep_ _talking_ ,” Steve said. 

“Yeah, yeah, we can do that, we can definitely do that, that is absolutely something that, if you want it, we can - yes,” Tony said, going up on tiptoe to kiss Steve again, “very much yes, lots of yes.”

“Okay,” Steve said, and grinned.

And then dropped to his knees.

“ _Steve_ ,” Tony said, and sat down heavily on the edge of his bed. “Come on, you gotta warn a guy before you do something like that. I have a bad heart, that kind of move could _kill_ me - ”

“It’s not going to kill you,” Steve said, factually, because he couldn’t help himself. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

“Tactical genius like you can’t think of any solutions for that?”

“I can,” Steve said, rolling his eyes and undoing Tony’s button, yanking his jeans down so that Tony’s cock popped free. “I can’t wait to get you in my mouth.” He looked up at Tony, a blush staining his cheeks again. “Can you just - try to not listen to anything I say? Thanks.”

“No promises,” Tony said, and swallowed a groan as Steve pressed his mouth to Tony’s dick through his underwear. “You done this before?”

“Once,” Steve said. “Before the serum.”

Tony let out a breath. “So. First time in this body. That’s, uh. Well, I’ll admit it, that’s hot. For a number of reasons. Not in like a weird popping your cherry kinda way - okay, maybe a _little_ bit, but - ”

“Do you think if we dosed you with truth serum, anything would even change?” Steve said with a smirk.

“Oh, very funny, forgive me for being a paragon of honesty and candor, Spangles.”

“It’s your cross to bear. Wow, your cock looks amazing,” Steve said, and wrapped his mouth around it.

Tony threw his head back. “You’re gonna have to stop saying things like that or this isn’t gonna last nearly as long as I’d like it to.”

Steve pulled off, looking sweaty and slightly embarrassed and _ridiculously_ gorgeous. “I can’t help it, I’m sorry, I - ”

“Do not _ever_ apologize for this, I thought the highlight of today was gonna be Thai food, we are already _so_ exceeding expectations.” 

Steve grinned. “I’m going to go back to sucking your dick so I don’t say anything stupid.”

“Yeah, that works for me,” Tony said faintly.

As Tony knew well from the battlefield, Steve was a quick learner: he gathered data, formed strategic insights, and applied his learnings. Steve was _always_ a marvel, all tightly-coiled muscle and intense focus and absolutely unbridled enthusiasm for the task at hand, and seeing all of that applied to _his cock_ was something else. 

“Fuck, you look good,” Tony murmured, clenching his hands in Steve’s hair, and it must have been a little too tight because Steve groaned, all beautiful vibrations, and Tony released him with an apologetic, “sorry, sorry - ”

“No,” Steve said, popping off Tony’s cock, “ _more_. I like it.”

“You like… what, exactly?” Tony said, because he was an _asshole_.

“I like it when you pull my hair,” Steve, looking at him calmly, almost _smugly;_ Steve could tell what his words were doing to Tony and he liked that, too. “I want you to pull it harder.”

“Well why didn’t you say so?” Tony said, grabbing a handful of Steve’s hair between his fingers and giving it a solid tug. “Anything else you want to tell me, soldier?”  


“I want you to fuck my mouth. I want you to - to do it _hard_ , Tony- ”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Tony said, and pulled Steve toward him by the hair until his dick slid back into Steve’s mouth. Steve took it in eagerly, already an expert after all of three minutes practice because he was just _like that,_ and Tony tightened his grip on Steve’s hair and bucked his hips forward, just a bit.

Steve groaned again, like he had the first time Tony pulled his hair, and Tony may not have been a supersoldier but he could learn too: he pulled Steve’s hair again, harder, and Steve picked up the pace, his tongue sliding around the head of Tony’s cock. When he looked up at Tony there was a _challenge_ in his eyes, kind of like when they were training and Tony knocked him down, and Cap popped right back up and said, _Is that all you’ve got_? 

Tony raised his eyebrows and bucked his hips a little sharper. Steve held Tony’s eyes as his dick sank all the way into Steve’s mouth, and Tony wasn’t kidding himself, he wasn’t huge but he definitely wasn’t _small_ and Steve was swallowing him down to the root. “Fuck,” Tony said, and pulled out, “you don’t have to - ”

“Want to,” Steve said, his voice raw. “Anyway, it’s not like I have a gag reflex. I want you to do whatever you want.”

“Jesus,” Tony muttered, and if that wasn’t permission then he didn’t know what was; he dragged Steve forward by the hair and thrust his cock all the way into Steve’s mouth, and Steve just took it, making his mouth into a perfect _O_ of suction and spit. “Yeah, look at you. I’m going to fuck your face, is that - yeah, it seems like that’s okay,” Tony said, as Steve groaned again, his hand working furiously between his own legs. 

Tony set a pace that was brutal but not punishing, his dick sliding in and out of Steve’s mouth with a filthy, wet sound. It was so hot, knowing that Steve could, at literally any moment, push Tony away, knock him down and stop him from fucking Steve’s perfect mouth, with no more effort than it would take to tie his shoe - but instead he was swallowing around his cock, letting Tony hit the back of his throat and then some, his pupils blown wide and spit dripping down his chin. 

“You are unbelievable,” he babbled, watching his cock slide between Steve’s lips. “Can’t believe you wanted this and never told me - you are _not_ allowed to keep things like this from me, new Avengers team rule - ”

“Pretty sure that’s not enforceable,” Steve said, pulling back and smirking up at Tony.

“Don’t tempt me,” Tony said, and leaned down and kissed Steve’s abused, bright-red lips. “What do you want?”

“I want to make you come,” Steve murmured against his mouth. 

“Yeah, I think I can probably accommodate that,” Tony said. He pulled Steve up onto the bed and went about relieving them of all the rest of the clothes that hadn’t yet been discarded, ran his hands up Steve’s ribs and his pecs and his shoulders, looked at all the parts of Steve that he’d stared at many times before but always tried to pretend he wasn’t. He pushed Steve down on the bed and kissed him, wet and sloppy, and then licked a path down to Steve’s chest, swirled his tongue around first one nipple and then the other. 

Steve’s hips bucked a little helplessly. “Tony, I’m going to lose it if you keep teasing me like this.”

“I just feel,” Tony said, pausing to bite gently at Steve’s nipple, “like I don’t want to waste this opportunity to find out _exactl_ y what you like. I’m a scientist, Cap, I can’t help it.”

“Yes you can,” Steve gasped. “You’re just being an assole.”

Tony laughed out loud. “So that’s how you’d always talk to me if you were being honest?”

“Sometimes,” Steve said, writhing under Tony’s lips and his hands, tracing a winding path up Steve’s inner thigh. “Sometimes I’d probably just tell you how much I want you. I think about it a lot, I don’t want you to know how much I think about it, please kiss me so I can _stop talking_ \- ”

“Anything,” Tony murmured, cutting Steve off with his lips and cradling Steve’s face in his hands. It was gentle, for just a moment, like Tony wanted it to be. Then Steve opened his mouth and slid his tongue into Tony’s, then grabbed Tony’s shoulders and rolled until he was on top, his hips giving little abortive thrusts against Tony’s thigh.

“Yeah,” Tony said mindlessly, angling his hips to meet him and scrabbling at the bedside table for lube. “Let me - there we go.”

“ _Tony,_ ” Steve gasped as Tony got a hand between them and wrapped it around both of their cocks, the lube and spit slick as Steve fucked his hand. “I can’t - I’m not going to - I want to see you come - ”

“Oh, I am _never_ going to get tired of that mouth,” Tony breathed, and then Steve’s thrusts went erratic and he came in hot spurts over Tony’s hand and stomach, and that was pretty much that as far as Tony was concerned; his vision went black around the edges as he fell over the edge, Steve’s groans still in his ear.

The room was quiet for a long, peaceful moment. Tony’s breathing slowly returned to normal, and Steve was a warm, comfortable, sweaty weight on top of him, and Tony didn’t really have any urge to move at all. And then - 

“This feels really gross,” Steve said. “Sorry.”

Tony sighed. “You know, I thought maybe an orgasm would buy us, like, five minutes silence.”

“It was two minutes and twenty seconds,” Steve said, and then they looked at each other and burst out laughing, so really, it wasn’t all bad.

-

When Tony woke up a few hours later, it was still dark out, and Steve was propped up on one elbow and staring at him.

“Hi,” Tony said. “Enjoying watching me sleep, weirdo?”

Steve smiled ruefully. “Trying to figure out if I should stay or go, actually.”

“I’m happy to weigh in on that, if you need assistance.” Tony fluffed up his pillow in what he hoped was a very nonchalant manner. “You back to normal?”

“I think so,” Steve said. “Tony, listen. I had a terrible time earlier tonight.”

Tony’s eyes widened - until he realized Steve was holding back a smirk. “That was a lie, wasn’t it.”

“Back to normal,” Steve said, grinning. 

“Asshole,” Tony muttered, smacking him with a pillow.

“Give me a break, it’s _way_ too late for me to save face on this one,” Steve said, flopping back on the bed. “I only told you how much I wanted it about a million times.”

Tony shifted until he could hold Steve’s gaze. “So it, uh, maybe wasn’t _totally_ fair of me to take advantage of your inability to, you know, control what you said.”

Steve arched an eyebrow. “Oh, _now_ you’re concerned about me not being able to keep my mouth shut?”

“So look, full amnesty, you can take any of it back, if you want to. I’ll forget everything you said. And, uh, did. The whole - all of it. No hard feelings.”

“Take it back?” Steve mused. “And go back to _not_ having a ton of sex with you?” He tilted his head, like he was considering it, and then he leaned in and pressed a firm kiss on Tony’s lips. “I’ll pass.”

“Oh thank god,” Tony said. 


End file.
